


Four Little Words

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Happy Ending, Hetswap Treat, Love, One Night Stands, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Slow Dancing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Those last four words have changed everything, but for more people than you may have thought...





	Four Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbledmargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledmargins/gifts).



It was never going to be anything but awkward, but tradition was everything in Stars Hollow and so must be adhered to, especially today. At the wedding of Luke and Lorelai (or at least what would’ve been their wedding if they hadn’t officially gotten married last night) the best man and the maid of honour were bound to dance together, as the bride and groom did the same. This was how Rory and Jess had ended up in the middle of the floor with their arms wrapped around each other.

“You ever see this day coming?” she asked, hardly daring to look at him.

“Luke and Lorelai’s wedding? Sure,” he told her easily.

“No, I didn’t-, I meant you and me, like this.”

Jess nodded his head, though Rory couldn’t be sure if he was saying yes or just confirming he now understood her question. She wasn’t prepared to ask it again.

“It’s okay though, right? I mean, you’re not freaked out about a dance, after all this time?”

“Not freaked out,” she assured him, allowing herself to lean in just a little bit more. “Actually, this is probably the perfect time to tell you what I’ve been meaning to tell you all day.”

If Jess reacted at all to the idea of Rory telling him some secret or making a confession, she didn’t notice, and so pressed on regardless.

“Er, so, you remember the last time we saw each other, right?”

There was a smirk on Jess’ face a mile wide when he pulled back to look at her then. Rory knew she was blushing under his intense gaze and hated that he could still have that effect on her, but he did, always.

“I didn’t think we were supposed to talk about that night,” he said, trying to meet her eyes and failing to do so.  
“Well, we wouldn’t have, but now we don’t really have a choice,” she said, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to look at him. “Jess?”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes went very wide because he knew what that meant, and then, much to Rory’s relief, he smiled.


End file.
